al pasar el tiempo
by jamesandmolly
Summary: la vida que antes era una ahora es dos...el tiempo a pasado pero ¿habra separado a ginny y harry? o su amor lograra vencer todas la barreras que se les interpongan? ¡dedicado a bellapaola! ¡mi amiga loca aca esta lo q te prometi!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A¡hola a todos¡Bueno acá me tienen de nuevo! Antes de empezar les aclaro que este fic es un regalo que le hice a una gran amiga mía**

**¡PAOLA ACA ESTA EL FIC QUE TE PROMETI!**

**Jajaja cuando no yo dedicando fic's…casi todos mis fic's tienen una dedicatoria pero esta vez este va para BELLAPAOLA una gran amiga mía que también es autora acá en ff… así que si desean pasarse por alguno de sus fics ¡se los recomiendo!**

**La esencia de esto es de ya saben…JKR…lean, disfruten y los veré al final…**

**1. Era una mañana…**

Era de mañana, una linda mañana londinense, en una pequeña cama de sabanas blancas descansaba como un bebe una joven pelirroja; tan apacible, como si nada la fuera a despertar jamás aunque…siempre se puede soñar…

- ¡Muy buenos días magos y brujas de todo el país! Esperemos que en todas sus actividades diarias les vaya muy bien. En las noticias de hoy, el gran Harry Potter, a quien todos conocemos por haber derrotado a _ya–saben-quien_ se le vio la noche de ayer muy contento con su novia la súper modelo…. – pero el radio despertador no hablo mas, la pelirroja lo había apagado.

- Buenos días Crookshanks – saludo al gato marrón que brincaba en ese momento a su regazo – vamos – dijo hablándole de nuevo al animal – vamos a la cocina por una humeante y deliciosa taza de café caliente, y tal vez una o dos tostadas con mermelada no…Mmm una delicia – el gato ronroneo mas – Oh bueno, y para ti, tu lata de comida para gatos…

Camino por su cómodo apartamento. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeño, era justo para lo que ella necesitaba. Dos habitaciones, sala – con chimenea conectada a la red flu claro - cocina-comedor, un estudio, simple, cómodo, practico. Crookshanks vivía con ella desde que Hermione había quedado embarazada. Al parecer al bebe no le agradaban por nada los gatos, cada vez que ese gran gato de color canela con la cara aplasta y una gran cola se acercaba a Hermione, sentía nauseas, mareos, y demás molestias. A pesar de quererlo tanto, Hermione no era estupida y no pondría en riesgo la vida de su bebe por culpa de su amado gato. A Ron le fascinó la idea de mandar a _"esa odiosa bola de pelos"_ fuera de su casa. Desde ese entonces era la compañía perpetua de Ginny.

Ya con una taza de café caliente frente a ella y un par de tostadas con mermelada, Ginny se sentó en la mesa viendo indefinidamente al cielo londinense. Crookshanks comía en el suelo de la cocina cerca de la esquina mientras ronroneaba. Unos minutos mas tarde Ginny ya estaba bañada, cambiada y lista para ir a trabajar. Entro por la chimenea de su sala y con un poco de polvos flu en sus manos dijo fuertemente

- Ministerio de magia de Londres – un torbellino de colores revoloteaban ante sus ojos, y un par de sacudidas después aterrizó sin ningún problema en una de las tantas chimeneas que el ministerio tenia. Se sacudió los restos de hollín sobre sus hombros y comenzó su camino hacia el departamento de aurores.

- Buenos días Ginny

- Buenos días Paola, que bueno que te veo

- Dime, para que soy buena – contesto Paola Amaro, la nueva mejor amiga de Ginny. Bueno, otra mejor amiga después de Hermione y luna, y tal vez…bueno, su nueva amiga…quien tenia casi dos años de estar trabajando en el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra en el departamento de aurores después de ser transferida desde el ministerio de Venezuela. Ella era una especie de "embajadora" de los aurores de sur América en Londres. Era alta, no tanto, del mismo alto que Ginny, piel morena clara, ojos tan negros como la noche que juego con sus lacios y también negros cabellos que caían libremente por su espalda hasta llegar a un poco antes de la mitad de esta.

- Quería recordarte la cena en la casa de ya sabes…

- …el jefe

- Si, en su casa, quería ver si todavía me acompañarías

- ¿Cuando es?

- ¡Como que cuando es¡Te lo he venido diciendo desde hace dos semanas todos los días!

- Hay Ginny, sabes el tipo de memoria con la que mis padres me han dotado… ¿que día es la fiesta?

- En tres días

- Oh si, en tres días, claro Ginny, iré contigo no te preocupes allá me tendrás

- Hola Ginny, ho…hola Paola

- Que tal Daniel – contesto Ginny sin dejar de ver a Paola y a Daniel como un partido de tenis. Ginny sabia que a Paola desde que llego al departamento de aurores un año atrás se había quedado mas que maravillada con Daniel. Y el tampoco disimulaba del todo bien lo que sentía por ella. A pesar de todo Daniel no era tan mal partido, cabello castaño claro que juego con un par de maravillosos ojos azul marino, un color muy intenso y profundo. Alto, de tez bronceada y soñadora sonrisa.

- Hola…Daniel – contestó ella un poco sonrojada

- Este…yo…quería ver si tu… tendrías algo que hacer este sábado

- ¿Este sábado?

- Si ya sabes…. Así, no se podríamos ir a ver una película…o comer algo…no se

- ¿Una especia de cita? – pregunto Paola con los ojos desorbitados que despedían miles de luces de ilusión

- Este…yo…si, creo que si, algo por el estilo. – Paola pareció pensarlo un momento, sonrió y dijo aun con las mejillas encendidas

- Claro, me encantaría

- Excelente – dijo Daniel mientras se volteaba y chocaba con un mago que traía mil papeles en sus manos, los cuales todos cayeron estrepitosamente el suelo – Oh merlín, lo siento Seamus

- Descuida Daniel – contesto el un poco molesto por el desorden de sus papeles.

- Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Daniel dejando a las dos jóvenes, una radiante de alegría y la otra…

- ¡Pero que rayos fue todo eso Paola!

- ¡Como que qué fue Ginny¡¡¡Que no viste¡Me invito a salir!

- Si¡El sábado!

- ¿Y?

- ¡El sábado es el tres días Paola¡La fiesta es el sábado!

- Oh – dijo un poco contrariada – lo siento miles Ginny, no me acorde, yo…este…si quiere le digo a Daniel que no puedo el sábado

- No, no, no, como se te ocurre, estuviste esperando este día desde hace un año! Ya veré yo que hago

- ¡Eres la mejor! – Le dijo Paola mientras la abrazaba – ¿tienes alguna sugerencia sobre que ropa ponerme? – pregunto mientras caminaban al despacho de las dos. Compartían la misma oficina, y se había encargado de decorarla como ninguna otra. Las paredes del mismo blanco hueso que todas las demás. No por que ellas quisieran, sino que no les habían permitido pintarlos del amarillo que ellas querían. Un escritorio estaba frente al otro, de un lado de la pared la puerta por donde entraron, un par de sillones con una mesita de centro en entre ellos, cada escritorio tenia un par de sillas frente a ellos.

- Bueno… creo que esa falta blanca que tienes se te vería muy bien – contesto Ginny mientras se sentaba en su escritorio al lado opuesto a la puerta de entrada y veía unos papeles que acababan de aparecer en sus manos

- ¡O la café! – dijo Paola mientras se sentaba en el suyo que quedaba frente a la puerta y llamaba a una lechuza para mandar una carta al departamento de juego mágicos.

- ¿La café? No es muy corta para una primera cita

- Si tal ves…

- ¡Que tal el vestido negro!

- ¿El negro¡Pero tu estas loca o que nena! Como me pondré ese vestido para salir con Daniel, si bien sabes que…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era de mañana, una linda mañana londinense, en una gran cama de cuatro pilares de donde elegantes telas caían libremente, entre sabanas pequeña cama de sabanas de seda blancas descansaba como un bebe un joven de cabellos despeinados; se veía tan apacible, como si nada lo fuera a despertar jamás aunque…siempre se puede soñar…

- ¡Muy buenos días magos y brujas de todo el país! Esperemos que en todas sus actividades diarias les vaya muy bien. En las noticias de hoy, el gran Harry Potter, a quien todos conocemos por haber derrotado a _ya–saben-quien_ se le vio la noche de ayer muy contento con su novia la súper modelo…. – pero el radio despertador no hablo mas, el pelinegro lo había apagado.

- buenos días amo¿el señor Harry Potter desea que se le traiga el desayuno a la cama? – decía una criatura mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia ante el

- buenos días Dobby – contesto Harry abriendo los brazos para terminar de despertarse bien – y deja eso de las reverencias Dobby, ya te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario

- tal vez el amo Potter deba decírselo mil y una vez al Lobby – contesto mientras hacia una especie de… ¿sonrisa? Harry se puso de pie. Camino por su gran habitación hasta llegar a su baño, que no era por nada pequeño tampoco, tomo una rápida y fría ducha, se cambio y aseo listo para ir a trabajar. Bajo al primer piso de su casi mansión en el valle de Godric. Su casa era elegante y fina, toda con pisos de madera y agradables tonos en las paredes. Toda la fortuna Potter mas la Black se habían sumado y alcanzaban casi un tercio de todo el oro de Inglaterra y a eso agregarle la excelente remuneración que ministerio le dio por acabar con Voldemort y su no modesto sueldo. A el nunca le hacia gracia alardear sobre su fortuna, por dentro seguía siendo en mismo de siempre, aunque si, había remodelado la casa de sus padres para hacerlo una especia de santuario a ellos, y como no, el _niño-que-vivió_, el gran salvador del mundo no podía estar ante los ojos de todos viviendo en un pobre apartamento. Y como si fuera poco, su posición en el ministerio de magia, de una manera indirecta hacia que tuviera ese tipo de casa o beneficios. Siempre llegaban a su casa personas muy importantes del ministerio de Londres o de otras partes del mundo y el jefe de aurores de Londres y posible ministro no podía dar una mala imagen.

Camino hasta llegar a la terraza en donde estaba en desayunador, donde Dobby como todas las mañanas le había preparado el café y le tenía ya listo el profeta. Dobby, muy a pesar de las suplicas de Harry y Hermione había decidido ir a trabajar para el, claro que Harry le pagaba aunque no fuera necesario, a Dobby simplemente le gustaba estar a servicio de Harry. Se sentó y disfruto de su café negro mientras leía el profeta, todo amenizado con el canto de las aves que residían en uno de los tantos árboles de su extenso jardín trasero.

Apuro su café al oír el reloj de pared de su sala dar la hora. Se despidió rápidamente de Dobby y en un pestañeo se había desaparecido y aparecido en un callejón de la Londres muggle. Se apareció en uno de los callejones del Londres muggle cerca del centro, avanzo por una calle lateral y continuo su marcha sumido en sus pensamientos mientras los edificios se hacían cada vez mas pequeños. Llego a una calle que a diferencia de las de las oficinas, estas parecían tener un aspecto destartalado. Cruzo a un callejón mas al lado de un bar y un contenedor grande y verde de basura.una vez dentro se coloco su túnica negra, muy elegante sobre su traje sastre, la cual, sin duda hubiera desentonado mientas caminaba en el Londres muggle. Llego a una cabina telefónica roja con varios vidrio roto en donde marco: _62442_ de inmediato una operadora le contesto y pido que se identificara y diera el motivo de su visita. Tras unos segundos entre las rendijas de las monedas callo una placa plateada en donde se podría leer

_Harry J. Potter_

_Jefe del departamento de aurores_

Tras poco tiempo Harry llego a dentro del ministerio de magia. Bajo de la cabina telefónica y entro al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, muy largo y con suelo de madera brillante. Harry hecho una rápida mirada a todo el atrio, no sabia por que pero ese día parecía notar más detalles que todos los otros días. El techo de esta de un azul eléctrico en donde hay runas doradas que aparecen y desaparecen. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por pulida madera al igual que su casa, y del otro lado de este había varias chimeneas conectadas a la red flú por donde salían u entraban magos a toda hora. Camino hasta la fuente con las figuras doradas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, con una pose extremadamente falsa. Se recordó de la batalla…Sirius y dumblerdore… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tiro un galeón a la fuente y camino hacia la izquierda en donde el mago de seguridad, el mismo de siempre Eric Munich lo saludo alegremente. Camino tras comprobar su varita – _una vieja rutina_, decía Eric – y subió a uno de los mas de veinte ascensores, de color dorado.

Se acomodo en una esquina mientras el elevador comenzaba a moverse y paraba en un piso. Al instante una vos femenina decía

_- **séptima planta.** Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas; _

- buenos días Harry – saludo un hombre de mediana estatura quien entraba cargando unas snitch en una bolsa

- buenos días Martín¿que llevas allí¿Snitchs?

- si, acaban de ser pulidas, la llevo a mensajera para que las entreguen a las tiendas

- _**sexta planta:** Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flú, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladadores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición._

- bueno Harry, acá me bajo, que tengas un buen día

- que te vaya bien martín - saludo el joven mientras la puerta del elevador se volvía a cerrar. Tras un momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir

_- ¡merlín¡Que hará paradas en todos los pisos_! – pensó Harry mientras la misma voz femenina decía:

_- **quinta planta:** Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica._

En ese momento un grupo de unos cinco magos vestidos de una forma muy extraña y hablando lo que Harry supuso era suajili entraron al elevador. Harry se corrió mas a la esquina esperando o mas bien ansiando que la puerta se volviera a abrir. Al parecer los magos tenían una discusión sobre algún animal que llevaban en una caja la cual sacaba humo cuando se agitaba

- _espero que vayan al departamento de control de_ animales – rogaba Harry

- _**cuarta planta**_: - dijo de nuevo la voz - _Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas._

Al abrirse la puerta gracias a dios para Harry salieron los cinco magos aun discutiendo. Pero para su desgracia entro

- ¿Hagrid?

- Oh ¡hola Harry¿Como te va?

- bien, bien Hagrid - dijo tratando de hacerse mas a la esquina ya que el semigigante ocupaba casi todo el elevador el solo. – ¿y que haces por acá?

- vine a traer la licencia para mis nuevos abraxans

- que bien –dijo el pelinegro nada mas por temerse a preguntar que eran esos animales que necesitaban licencia…

_- **tercera planta:** Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles._

- Oh bueno Harry, acá me bajo – dijo Hagrid saliendo del ascensor – necesito ir a hablar con alguien del departamento de accidentes referente a un problema que tuve con unos Ashwinders

- adiós Hagrid – dijo Harry feliz que ya solo faltara un piso para llegar a si destino. Al fin la puerta se abrió

_- **segunda planta:** Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot - _Bajó del elevador, cruzo una esquina, paso por dos gruesas puertas de roble y salio a una zona espaciosa. Ya no tan desordenada como antes solía serlo. Ahora no se veían más los cubiculos, con las paredes llenas de fotografías de las familias de los aurores, los magos más buscados, carteles de equipos de Quidditch y artículos del Profeta. Desde que el había llegado a la jefatura había cambiado los cubículos por oficinas, todo se veía mas limpio aunque el gran mapamundi con alfileres rojos al final de pasillo seguía allí. Cerca del despacho del señor Weasley de Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, el cual Harry también se había encargado de hacerlo un poco más grande y con ventanas.

- buenos días jefe

- que tal Harry

- ¿como estas Potter?

- buen día joven Potter

Eran los saludos que Harry recibía hasta su camino a su oficina. La mas espaciosa del lugar, claro, no tanto como la de la primera planta del ministro. Pero aun así era bastante cómoda y reflejaba su ahora nuevo estilo de vida. Antes de abrir la puerta oyó unas risas en el pasillo. Instintivamente volteo a ver una cabellera roja acompañada de una negra entraban en ese momento a su oficina.

- Ginny… - susurro, sacudió la cabeza y entro a su oficina con la mente perdida se sentó tras su enorme escritorio de roble pensando que hacia tiempo que no hablaba como solía hacerlo con Ginny. Un avión de papel que acababa de aterrizar en su escritorio lo hizo salir de su letargo. Era de su secretaria Ana quien le informaba que una visita había llegado, no había terminado de leerlo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abría y dejaba pasar una despampanante mujer que caminaba hacia el…

**N/A¿Y bien¿Que les a parecido este primer capitulo¡¡¡Para este fic tengo mil cosas planeadas! Muahahaha…no esta entre mis planes hacerlo muy largo… **

**Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen su rr para confirmármelo… mientras tanto los invito a pasearse por alguno de mis otros 8 fic's, y para los que leen mi fic **_"un eterno hola y un fugaz adiós_**" les prometo que pronto publicare el Cáp. que sigue…solo estoy esperando dos rr's mas para llegar a los 170 y así subir el capitulo…jajaja**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Jamesandmolly **


	2. 2 descuidase como tratar a un mujer

**N/A¡¡hola a todos! Me agrado ver que este nuevo fic les haya gustado tanto. Y si como me dijeron, no es mi estilo de escribir, lo se, pero este fic no es mío, es un regalo, a **_bellapaola_**, entonces, como regalo quiero que le guste a ella ¿no les parece eso lógico? Entonces si, cambiare un poco mi forma de escribir en este fic para hacerlo un poco, no se, mas gracioso y tal vez menos profundo que mis demás fic's… pero no los entretengo mas… ¡lean y los veré al final!**

**2. descuida…se como tratar a un mujer**

_Un avión de papel que acababa de aterrizar en su escritorio lo hizo salir de su letargo. Era de su secretaria Ana quien le informaba que una visita había llegado, no había terminado de leerlo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abría y dejaba pasar una despampanante mujer que caminaba hacia el…_

- ¡hola amor! – Saludo la joven dándole un cariñoso y pasional beso en los labios a Harry, quien no con tanta emoción se lo devolvió – ¿sucede algo mi vida?

- no, nada Cho. Y dime ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita? – le pregunto en un tono no muy cortes, mientras corría la silla de su escritorio para atrás al mismo momento que la hermosa oriental de largos cabellos negros se sentaba en sus piernas

- Mmm, nada en especial, solo deseaba verte – le dijo en un tono meloso mientras con un dedo jugaba con su saco - ¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres que este acá? – dijo mientras hacia un ademán de ponerse de pie. Harry en ese momento Salio de su ensueño y la sostuvo con ambas manos de su diminuta cintura y la regreso a su regazo

- no, claro que no Cho, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, en ti estaba pensando _"pero que es eso"_ – pensó – _"¿en ti estaba pensado? Harry Potter, apestas como amante"_ – se recrimino en sus adentros. Aunque al pareces si había funcionado ya que Cho se había acomodado de nuevo en sus piernas y se acercaba de nuevo a el. Harry ahora estaba preparado y la recibio gustoso dandole un muy atrevido beso; y como no disfrutarlo si Cho Chang, una de las mas famosas modelos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle estaba en sus piernas.

Desde hacia un par de meses que Cho y Harry salian juntos, Harry si sentia una tremenda atracción por ella, era bella, joven, con un excelente cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearia y mujer envidiaria. Pero ¿la amaba? Esa pregunta había comenzado a rondar en su cabeza desde hacia un par de dias. Si, salia a cenar con ella, a bailar, caminar, pasaban maravillosos momentos juntos pero no, nunca le había hecho sentir lo que Ginny.

"_Ginny…"_ – pensó mientras Cho se levantaba de sus piernas y le tomaba de a mano y lo guiaba hacia uno de los sillones que en su oficina estaban. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Su relación ahora era puramente laboral. Harry iba poco a la madriguera, no por que así lo quisiera, sino por que no tenia mucho tiempo libre, sus deberes como jefe de aurores lo abrumaban por completo y su otro poco de tiempo libre lo gastaba en Cho, y claro, al ser _el – salvador – del – mundo_ – eso disminuía sus posibilidades de una salida tranquila el solo.

- en serio Harry –le dijo Cho sentados ya en el sofá – a ti algo te pasa hoy, que digo hoy, los últimos días has estado raro; incluso juraría que ayer por la noche te importo un comino que la presa nos haya interrumpido en la cena cuando tu siempre has cuidado mucho nuestra intimidad – Harry lo medito un momento, si, era verdad, él cuidaba mucho de su intimidad, si, ya se había acostumbrado a una foto o dos mientras compraba el profeta o paseaba a su perro por algún parque muggle. Pero mientras el estaba con Cho o con los Weasley, incluso en su casa, imponía un orden, y nunca dejaba que se le interrumpiera si el así no lo deseaba. Y los periodistas tampoco lo rogaban mucho, tras ver todo lo que le había hecho al señor tenebroso y lo duro que había sido en los juicios contra los mortífagos, no se atrevían a molestarlo mucho. Pero ayer en la noche por una extraña razón no se percato, o mejor dicho, no le importo que los paparazzi les tomaran unas cuantas fotografías a él y a Cho en el área VIP de un restaurante muggle. ¿Acaso ya no le importaba que invadieran su _privacidad_ o es que sentía que ahora Cho y él no tenia algo a lo que se le pudiera conjugar la palabra _privacidad_ en ello?

- no, descuida Cho, no esa nada. Y dime ¿que tal ha sido tu día? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- pues – contesto ella desinteresada – no mucho, un desayuno nada mas con Donatella

- ¿Donatella?

- si, Donatella Versace – dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo – quiere que será la imagen de su nueva línea de otoño-invierno este año… - y así comenzó Cho su monologo de ella misma, sus ofertas de trabajo y conocidos, Harry solo asentía de vez en cuando pero su mente se encontraba en otra oficina…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿ya están listas las dos bellezas mas grandes del ministerio para ir a comer?

- Oh, vamos Ron, madura un poco – dijo Ginny riendo

- Que quieres que te diga hermanita querida¡si es verdad! las dos mas lindas del ministerio están acá, en esta misma oficina

- ejem…

- bueno, las dos mas lindas después de ti mi vida – dijo abrazando por la cintura a Hermione quien acababa de llegar a la oficina que Paola y Ginny compartían; mientras fingía celos.

- hola mione

- hola herms

- que tal Paola, Ginny ¿Cómo están?

- pues una mejor que la otra – contesto Ginny viendo inquisitivamente a Paola a quien las mejillas se le habían tornado de un rosa fuerte

- ¿así? – pregunto Hermione caminando hacia Paola mientras Ron se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la oficina. _"es mejor sentarse cuando comienzan con los chismes" _solía decir.

- claro – comenzó Ginny quien acomodaba un par de hojas en su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie – tiene una cita. Daniel al fin se atrevió a invitarla a salir

- ¡ah! – Grito Hermione mientras pegaba un par de brinquitos – dime, dime, dime¡cuéntame todo! Como fue, que te dijo, donde estabas¡TODO!

- Oh merlín, y yo que quería ir a comer ya. Por lo visto me tendré que esperar hasta la cena – decía Ron mientras se ponía de pie del sillón que ocupaba y se dirigía al otro que tenia en frente.

- no importa – dijo Hermione ignorando a Ron quien se había acostado ya en el sillón de dos espacios que estaba al lado del escritorio de Ginny – dime Paola ¿como fue? – mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la de Paola y la tomaba de las manos.

- pues – comenzó Paola un poco avergonzada – llegue al ministerio, fui por una taza de café y cuando regresaba Ginny estaba entrando, veníamos a la oficina cuando Daniel nos Saludo

- mas bien nos intercepto – añadió Ginny quien ahora acomodaba unas tarjetas en su cartera

- entonces… - continuo Paola haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Ginny – me… me pregunto si me gustaría ir con él el sábado, a ver una película o comer

- ¡yey! – Grito Hermione emocionada – ¡esto es maravilloso¿Ya sabes que ropa ponerte?

- ¡ya estuvo! – Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – ya esta dicho que hoy no comeré

- vamos Ron, no digas tonterías, en estos momentos vamos a comer – dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la mano y el con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y arrastrando los pies comenzó a salir de la oficina – ademas – añadió – podemos hablar del _look_ de Pao en el almuerzo – Ron solo gruño, sabia que era inútil pelear, seria un almuerzo de _"chicas"_

- Oh Harry – dijo mientras Hermione lo jalaba de las manos y Paola lo empujaba por detrás – en que momento te convertiste en jefe de aurores y estas tan ocupado. ¡Donde estas cuando se te necesita compañero! - grito en un tono melodramático haciendo que las tres mujeres rieran

- ¿vienes Ginny?

- si Pao, ahorita las alcanzo solo envío este avión de papel a regulación de juegos mágicos y llego

- bien, iremos a donde siempre

- claro haya los veo – dijo mientras veía como salían los 4 de la oficina.

Al cabo de unos minutos termino la correspondencia que debía mandar, la coloco en un avión de papel y la lanzo rumbo al departamento de regulación de juegos mágicos. Termino de acomodar su escritorio, tomo su bolso y chaqueta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba viendo hacia adnetro de su bolsa buscando su varita¿o estaria en su chaqueta? No solia olvidar donde la dejaba, estaba tan ensimada en su búsqueda, mientras continuaba caminado que no se dio cuenta de una figura masculina que entraba en esos momentos a la oficina

- oh, lo siento mucho – dijo al topar con el hombre – no me fije

- descuida Weasley – le contesto un rubio, alto, de ojos de un azul casi gris y mirada fría, mientras sobaba el pie que le había pisado la pelirroja

- ¿Weasley? Desde cuando soy "Weasley"

- pues creo que desde que naciste no y ¡desde que me pisas los pies!

- déjate de bromas Draco – dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba salir de la oficina

- ¿a donde vas Ginny?

- a comer

- ¿a fuera?

- claro que afuera ¿donde mas?

- creí que te quedarías a comer en la oficina

- acá, no juegues, vamos déjame salir

- no puedes

- ¡como que no puedo!

- a menos que ya hayas terminado el trabajo que Potter te dio, dudo mucho que tengas tanto tiempo libre. Y si es que así lo has hecho wow, felicidades, y explícame como lo has hecho tan rápido.

- ¿de que trabajo hablas?

- ¿como que de que trabajo?

- si ¿de que trabajo? Estoy al día en todas mis tareas y archivos

- per…don… Gi…Ginny… – dijo daniel mientras entraba corriendo a la oficina de ella, tratando de respirar

- calma daniel ¿que sucede?

- esto – dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre tamaño carta, un poco gruso para el gusto de la pelirroja, sellado con el sello del departamento de aurores o lo que era lo mismo el sello de Harry

- que es esto?

- lo traia hoy en la mañana para dartelo, pero con lo de Paola y eso – dijo un poco ruborizado – se me ha olvidado entregartelo, lo siento mucho

- no, descuida – dijo Ginny mientras colocaba su bolso y chaqueta en el sillon de la oficina y se sentaba en el

- espero no haberte molestado Ginny, lo siento mucho, ya estaba camino a casa cuando lo recordé, y como dice urgente al frente corrí lo mas que pude para traértelo antes que te fueras a comer

- si, gracias Daniel

- si, nos vemos, y perdón de nuevo – dijo mientras salía de la oficina. Draco camino lentamente hacia donde la pelirroja abría el sobre lentamente, se acomodo al lado de ella y dijo

- veo que no sabias de tu tarea

- no, no lo sabia – dijo sacando una carta y leyéndola - ¡MERLIN! – grito al terminar de leer la carta y sacaba unos documentos mas de el – ¡no lo puedo creer! Esto me tomara años hacerlo!

- Por eso pensé que te quedarías a comer acá en la oficina, para adelantar el trabajo, por eso vine acá a ver si no necesitabas nada – dijo Draco mientras disimulada una risa

- ¡no te burles! No le veo la gracia – dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio y colocaba sobre el todos los papeles que el sobre traía

- lo se, descuida

- no¡no lo sabes! – le contesto ella un poco enfadada.

Sin duda todo ese trabajo le tomaría días. Draco se sentó en la silla frente a ella. Ginny miraba y volvía a ver los papeles, en su cara se veía una inmensa ¿decepción acaso? Draco le tenia mucho cariño, desde el colegio todo entre el y los Weasley era distinto, prácticamente se había criado con ellos después de la muerte de su padre y el suicidio de su madre. No soporto verla tan…tan…así

- te veo en un momento – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta rápidamente – no te muevas de acá – le dijo saliendo de la puerta

- y a donde podría ir – dijo vagamente sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenia en frente.

Draco camino por los pasillos del ministerio, del departamento de aurores de hecho, se topo con pocas personas, muchos ya había ido a comer, llego hasta un par de puertas pesadas de roble y sin tocarlas importándole un bledo lo que la secretaria de Harry, Ana, le dijera entro de llego en su despacho

- Potter

- lo siento señor Potter – dijo la secretaria – no pude detenerlo

- esta bien Ana, descuida – dijo mientras colocaba la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo hace unos momentos y vio a la cara a Draco

- Malfoy – dijo sonriendo – ¿así nos trataremos de ahora en adelante acaso Draco?

- no te burles Potter que eso es serio – Harry se enderezo en su cómoda y amplia silla de cuero e invito a Draco con la mirada que a se acomodara en la silla frente a el. Draco se sentó rápidamente en la silla y vio a la esquina del despacho de Harry

- ¿que es? – pregunto Harry - ¿que es lo que te tiene así de molesto? – Draco volteo la vista y lo vio a los ojos

- como es que le dejaste tanto trabajo – Harry lo medito un momento, luego supo de que hablaba Draco

- lo hice por que en ella es en la única que confío que hará ese trabajo como se debe.

- ¡pero es demasiado!

- lo se, pero ella lograra manejarlo

- ¡vamos Harry¡Es muchísimo¡Ademas debe terminarlo antes del sábado!

- yo no le puse un ultimato – contesto el pelinegro frunciendo el seño

- tu no lo habrás hecho pensando en ello pero debe entregarlo para el sábado

- no – contesto Harry aun con el entrecejo fruncido – ella tiene todo e tiempo que necesite para hacerlo

- ¡Harry¡Vamos¡Despierta¿O acaso no recuerdas la fiesta de este sábado?

- y como no recordarla si es de lo único que Cho habla

- claro, porque ella la esta organizando ¿pero ya te olvidaste el propósito de la fiesta? – Harry medito un par de segundos hasta que se vio con la palma de la mano en la frente

- ¡rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo!

- ¡lo supuse! Lo mas seguro es que ya hayas de haber recordado que antes de que un nuevo jefe de algún departamento tome el cargo del mismo, todas las tareas o asignaciones deben de estar terminadas. Ron ocupará tu silla Harry, desde el lunes ¿cuando el sea el nuevo jefe de aurores y tu el nuevo ministro!

Harry cubría su rostro con ambas manos¡como se le podía haber olvidado eso! La fiesta del sábado era para anunciar su nuevo cargo como ministro de magia. Al mismo tiempo que Ron ocuparía el de jefe del departamento de aurores.

- no dudo que Ron le aplace el trabajo – dijo Harry sin descubrirse la cara

- no es el punto Harry – dijo Draco sentado en la orilla de su asiento - ella debe terminarlo, son las reglas. – Harry parecía meditar la situación hasta que Draco hablo – dame a mi la mitad

- ¿Cómo?

- que me des a mi la mitad del trabajo, así la ayudare y tendrá menos que hacer – Harry parecía pensarlo – ¡vamos Potter! Sabes que trabajo tan bien como Ginny. Ademas así terminaremos mas rápido. Estamos a medio día del miércoles, solo nos quedan tres días antes que terminemos un trabajo que fácil es de dos semanas – Harry lo pensó un momento y luego dijo

- esta bien Draco. Ayúdala, en un momento le diré a Ana que anote tu nombre junto al de ella en esta asignación, lo siento mucho – le dijo tras una breve pausa - no recordaba el traspaso de poder de el sábado

- descuida Harry

- vaya, Ginny ha de estar sumamente molesta conmigo

- ja ni te cuento cuanto. Por eso le diré que yo tengo la mitad del trabajo y que lo sabía desde la mañana pero que no había tenido tiempo de decirle algo.

- esta bien, gracias Draco. Espero que lo logren

- descuida, trabajaremos día y noche

- pero el ministerio cierra por las noches

- si pero mi casa no – añadió con una sonrisa caminado hacia la misma puerta por donde había entrado. Harry se puco de pie de un brinco y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza

- ¿en tu casa Malfoy? – pregunto con un tono áspero en si voz

- ¿celoso acaso Potter? – Dijo el rubio divertido – descuida, se como tratar a una mujer – añadió mientras salía del despacho de Harry

**N/A¡espero que es haya gustado! Como les dije antes, este fic a parte de ser un regalo, no será muy largo, según out-line durara desde ese día hasta el sábado en la fiesta.**

**¡Gracias por sus rr's! ****¡Me fascina recibirlos! **

**Así se que les gusta del fic y que no¡y también gracias a los anónimos, aquellos que leen pero no dejan su rr¡¡Tan solo ver los hits me hacen feliz! XDD**

**Ahora a contestar los review's pues……**

_**Bellapaola: **¡Loca¡¿Que mas puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya! Jajajaja ¡mi súper amiga loca de ff y MSN! Jajaja y tu me alegas que los anuncios no oficiales son ilegales… ¡y los tuyos que! Jajaja me alegro que te haya parecido tu regalo ¡bello, bello, hermoso, divino, perfecto, lindisimo, cheverisimo, finísimo, súper, vacano! Jajajajaja y además que ¡Daniel te haya invitado a salir! Jajajaja……… y si, tienes razón soy demasiado buena contigo… ¡me estoy pasando ya la de la raya¡Seré mala de ahora en adelante¡Muahaha! XDD……… nos vemos en MSN – Ale –_

_**LunitaBlack: **¡Hola amiga! Si… ¡ando estrenando fic¡Me alego miles que te haya gustado desde el inicio! XDD ¡es una buena señal! Jeje y mira que te tomo la palabra con eso de los rr's largos ¡he! Jajaja… por cierto, te he extrañado actualizando… T.T con eso de tus estudios y trabajo… ¡aun no se como respiras! Jaja ¡nos leemos amiga! – Ale – _

_**.Mademoiselle Potter.:** ¡hola¡¡¡Que bueno verte por acá¡Yey¡Me alegro que te gusten mis fics¡Ya me pase por el tuyo¡¡Un 100 nena! Jajaja cuando actualices ten por seguro que lo leeré rapidísimo! Y no te preocupes que ya actualizare…estoy un poco abrumada en estos momentos… ¡tengo que escribir 4 capítulos de distintos fics ahorita¡Dios¡Estoy muy atrasada! Pero uff… respira Ale respira… ya poco a poco lograre ponerme al día… jajaja. ¡Gracias por seguir mis fics¡¡¡Nos leemos! – Ale – _

_**Eff di Jay: **¡SI¡¡¡Fic nuevo¡Y claro que es prometedor¡Si es mío! Jajaja………… si, si, si, actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda ¡Lo juro! Jajaja ¡este y el otro fic también¡Aunque tú me debes otro! Dando – dando ¿recuerdas¡Un fic tu y uno yo! Jajaja nos vemos en MSN – Ale –_

_**Alely**: a mi también me encanta esa pareja si he de decirte la verdad… aunque últimamente he leído bastantes Hm/D… ¡hasta les hice ya uno! XDD ¡y claro! Por lo del súper hombre ni te preocupes que haré que Harry se ponga ¡verde de envidia! Jeje. Me alegra que también te guste** "un eterno hola y un fugaz adiós**" ¡un saludo acá desde tus vecinos de abajo…! – Ale –_

_**Rosycarmen: **¡me alegra que te haya agradado el fic! Y si, ya veras como se pone de interesante… -- Ale –_

_**Zafiro Potter**¡¡hola! A ti creo que no te había leído antes (en un rr…) ¡me alego que te haya parecido bien la idea del fic! Y no dudes que actualizare… haré lo mas que pueda x hacerlo pronto… pero si te aburres o desesperas tengo otros 8 fics que podrías leer… XDD un poco de publicidad no esta de más ¿no te parece? Jajaja ¡nos vemos! – Ale – _

_**Olga: **claro¡una promesa es una promesa! Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado! El fic será corto pero sin duda haré lo mejor que pueda para que quede bien… ¡gracias por leerme! – Ale –_

**nos veremos pronto! los invito a leer mis otros fic's tb! acabo de actualizar** _"un eterno hola y un fugaz adios"_

**besos y abrazos!**

**jamesandmolly**


	3. 3 citas, pergaminos y tragos

**N/A: hola! Les recuerdo, este fic es un regalo para bellapaola por lo que no es como usualmente escribo... en este cap, decidí usar el típico encabezado de las películas o novelas de detectives en donde dicen la hora lugar y eso hahaha **

**Ojala les guste! Los veré al final**

**3. citas, pergaminos y tragos**

****

**_Miércoles, 4:30 p.m._**

**_Oficinas de archivos, ministerio de magia_**

**_Londres, Inglaterra_**

- bien. Creo que eso es todo

- "todo" – dijo una pelirroja colocando una caja mas sobre dos mas q estaban apiladas en una esquina del cuarto.

- si bueno – dijo un rubio sobando nerviosamente la parte de atrás su cuello con cierto desdén y cansancio.

- vamos, mientras mas rápido nos vayamos, mas rápido terminaremos

- si, solo ¿cómo tele trasportamos las cajas a mi casa?

- pues el ministerio tiene muchas reglas y leyes... creo q debemos hacerlo una por una

- ¿una por una¡No jodas Ginny¡¡Merlin!

- vamos Draco, comencemos de un solo… - y así con una caja en sus manos, llena de pergaminos se tele trasporto seguida de Malfoy quien vociferaba contra Harry

****

**_Miércoles, 7:46 p.m._**

**_Entrada de la mansión Malfoy_**

**_Londres, Inglaterra_**

- buff... creo q son todas

- son miles Draco, crees que logremos terminarlo? – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos a través de las miles de cajas amontonadas en la enorme sala de la mansión Malfoy la cual se veía mas pequeña debido a la gran cantidad de pergaminos en ella.

- claro pequeña – dijo Malfoy abrazándola por los hombros – ya veras que podremos con esto

- no tenias que hacerlo sabes, si no lo logramos tu empleo corre peligro también

- no digas tonterías Ginny, sabes muy bien que soy demasiado encantador como para que me corran del ministerio – dijo alzando la barbilla – aunque tu mmm – dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios y aparentaba pensar algo. Ginny sonrió, le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo y entraron a la mansión dispuesto a enfrentar lo que les esperaba.

****

**_Miércoles, 7:46 p.m._**

**_Sala del piso de abajo_**

**_Mansión Potter_**

- ¡hola mi vidaaaaa! – saludo una oriental entrando casi corriendo, lo mas que sus botas de aguja le permitían

- hola Cho –le contesto frío Harry mientras tomaba un poco del dulce amareto que yacía en una copa a medio vaciar en sus manos.

- ¿hola Cho? Te digo mi Harry, tu estas raro¿algo te pasa? – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado del moreno

- no, no me pasa nada Cho – dijo este mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al bar q estaba en una esquina de la sala - gustas? – dijo mientras tomaba una botella con un liquido rojo en sus manos

- gracias pero no, el licor me arruga mas rápido – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la comisura de sus ojos. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras el se servia mas amareto en su copa y se sentaba en un asiento de un solo puesto del lado opuesto a ella

- bueno Harry – dijo poniéndose de pie – por lo visto no estas de humores para charlar, te veré otro día que estés de humor para darle un poco de tu tiempo a tu novia. Y sino pues ya veremos – y salió de la misma forma como había entrado, a Harry le tomo un par de minutos asimilar que Cho ya no estaba en la casa y que Ginny no estaba frente a el sino en la casa de

- Malfoy...

_**Miércoles, 7:46 p.m.**_

_**Comedor **_

_**Casa Weasley – Granger**_

- lista la comida señor jefe de aurores

- vamos Mione. Deja de molestar con eso

- pero debes acostumbrarte Ron, en tres días serás el nuevo jefe del departamento de aurores

- si – dijo Ron sonrojado - aunque

- aunque nada Ron, tu bien sabes que lo conseguiste, el puesto, por q eras capaz, no porque seas el mejor amigo del "gran Harry Potter" o porque ese puesto haya estado disponible

- gracias cielo – dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla lentamente por el cuello haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera en sus brazos

- Oh gracias al cielo q estas despierta! – dijo Paola entrando por la chimenea tras un "puff" y una cortina de humo verde

- ¿Paso algo Paola? – dijo Hermione separándose de Ron mientras este vociferaba algo que ninguna de las dos parecía entender

- es que Ginny va a estar encerrada todos estos días en la casa de Malfoy – en ese momento se oyó que en la cocina un vaso se quebraba tras un "QUE HAS DICHO" - y pues no tengo quien me ayude a decidir – dijo mientras le mostraba dos faldas negras...

**_Jueves, 10:55 a.m._**

**_Mansión Malfoy_**

**_Londres, Inglaterra_**

- Draco, Draco.

- mmm

- ¡Draco despierta¡Nos quedamos dormidos¡Son casi las once!

- ¡COMO! – dijo Draco levantándose mientras un pergamino aun estaba pegado a su mejilla, Ginny sonrió al verlo y Draco rápidamente se lo quito – ¡deja de reírte¿Como paso esto?

- ¡pues que nos quedamos dormidos en la noche acá¡Eso paso! Oh Merlín, así nunca terminaremos de archivar todo esto!

- tranquila Ginny, respira...inhala...exhala...inhala...exhala... – decía Draco mientras movía sus manos de arriba para abajo; Ginny escondía una sonrisa mientras lo veía – venga, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

- eso espero Draco – dijo mientras suspiraba. – Harry se paso con este trabajo!

- pero bueno, si comenzamos a quejarnos nunca acabaremos de archivar estos datos de mortífagos – y así comenzaron a leer de nuevo varios pergaminos y a escribir en otros lo que notaban.

El trabajo consistía un clasificar los datos de los mortífagos que el ministerio tenían.

Tenían que agruparlos en "mortífagos", "no mortífagos" y "posibles mortífagos"

Si era mortífago tenia que estar clasificado en "muerto", "en azkaban" o "huido" si era un "no mortífago" debían de clasificar las pruebas que tenían para sabes que no era un mortifago. Por otro lado, si era un "posible mortifago" debían de archivar las sospechas, o posibles pruebas que lo comprueben o nieguen.

Era un trabajo sin duda exhaustivo. Pero Ginny agradecía que Draco la ayudara, además, muy a su pesar el conocía a varios de los nombres allí escritos y así les era mas fácil trabajar.

- Goyle... – dijo Ginny mientras le pasaba un pergamino a Draco.

- ¿padre o hijo? - preguntó

- Padre

- mortifago, y ponlo en azkaban.

- Goyle, hijo – dijo Ginny con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas, no era para anda fácil tener q clasificar a muchas de las amistades pasadas de su amigo

- Ponlo en "no mortifago" – Ginny se extraño al ver q no era un mortifago, frunció el entrecejo, acto q no paso desapercibido por Draco

- las pruebas son que es demasiado gallina para serlo – Ginny rió y continuo su trabajo...

_**Jueves, 9:16 a.m.**_

_**Oficina de Paola**_

_**Ministerio de magia, Londres**_

- buenos días Pa...Paola

- Oh, buenos días Daniel – contesto Paola sonrojándose al ver a Daniel entrando por su puerta – ¿cómo estas?

- yo muy bien gracias, quería saber si se te... – Daniel se sonrojo un momento mientras veía directamente a los ojos a Paola, era tan bella, tenia un aire que otras no lo poseían, aparte de ser latinoamericana poseía otra cosa...algo en sus ojos que lo hacia vibrar entero.

Paola se sintió un poco incomoda ante la penetrante mirada de Daniel, bajo la mirada y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar

- ¿que era Daniel? – pregunto viendo unos papeles de su escritorio, aunque no supiera de que eran. En ese momento solo tenia la mente en Daniel

- ¿que si tu... quesiqueriasiracomeralgo? – dijo rápidamente y sin respirar. Paola rió, levantó la mirada y le dijo con la feminidad que la caracterizaba

- ¿que si yo que¡Mira nene que no te entendí ni papa de lo que me dijiste! – Daniel se relajo un poco mas dio un par de paso hacia donde ella estaba y volvió a preguntar

- dije si se te apetecía ir a comer algo conmigo – Paola se sorprendió, agradeció tanto que Ginny no estuviera en ese momento en la oficina, rió al imaginársela nadando entre pergaminos

- claro dan – le contesto

- perfecto! – dijo eufórico – vendré por ti a la hora de comer

- claro

- nos vemos

- si, adiós

- a la hora del almuerzo – le volvió a recalcar

- acá estaré – le contesto divertida

- si, yo...debo irme, nos vemos

- adiós Daniel

- si, adiós, ups perdón –dijo al toparse con el marco de la puerta.

Paola sonrió y ahora mucho mas alegre continuo con su trabajo...

**_Jueves, 12:25 p.m._**

**_Oficina del ministro de magia_**

**_Ministerio de magia, Londres_**

- ¿algo te molesta no Potter?

- ¿por que lo dice señor? – pregunto Harry al viejo de pelo blanco frente a el

- lo se Harry, te conozco, hay algo que te inquieta, es por el nuevo puesto?

- no señor, no es eso – dijo aunque su acompañante no parecía ponerle atención.

- no debes preocuparte por eso Harry, todo el mundo mágico te quiere y aprecia, además harás un trabajo maravilloso como ministro y...

- ¡señor! – lo interrumpió – no e eso, se lo aseguro

- ¿entonces¿No será una chica? – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo. Harry se sonrojo un poco – ¿es Cho?

- no, no es ella

- ¡aja¡Picaron! No te vasta con tener a la hermosísima modelo, no te ofendas, como tu novia sino que ¿hay alguien mas? – Harry no le contesto, estaba pensando en Ginny en brazos de Draco en su mansión, solos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera y lo que mas odiaba era que él había incitado a que eso se diera

- si me disculpa señor ministro – dijo poniéndose de pie y apurando su copa de merlotte – debo ir a hacer algo – y así de rápido como se tomo el vino salió de la oficina del ministro

- hay Harry... – dijo el ministro mientras regresaba a su escritorio y escribía en unos pergaminos

**_Jueves, 12:48 p.m._**

**_Oficina de Paola_**

**_Ministerio de magia, Londres_**

- ¿lista Pao? – pregunto Daniel asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de Paola

- claro, dame un momento, voy por mi bolso – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su archivo y de una de las gavetas sacaba su bolso y se lo colgaba en el brazo

- andando pues – dijo y con fuerzas de no sabe donde le ofreció su brazo

- gracias – dijo Paola tímidamente mientras lo agarraba. Caminaron por un par de oficinas en donde todos los volteaban a ver

- mira Fhara – le dijo una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y largos – al fin la niñita le hizo caso al guapo ese

- no Nohe – le contesto su amiga de cabellos lacios y claros – creo que al fin el se atrevió a hablarle...

**N/A¡hola a todos! Lo se...este cap no me gusto mucho...la inspiración murió junto a mi lap top! TT así que de un solo me disculpo por que tardare en actualizar...al menos hasta que mi lap reviva...**

**El prox. Cap, será algo así como este...creo que dos caps mas y el fic acaba... ya pronto será sábado! Yey! Hahaha**

**Gracias a los rr's que me dejaron! **

**Los veré pronto!**

**jamesandmolly**


	4. 4 Tenemos que hablar

**N/A¡Hola a todos! Lo se, tarde miles en actualizar, SORRY, pero estaba fuera de Guatemala, igual tarde miles con mis otros fics T.T**

**Pero bueno, acá les traigo ya el penúltimo capitulo del fic, ya en el siguiente capitulo termina!**

**Espero que les guste y los vera al final!!

* * *

**

**4. Necesitamos hablar**

Harry caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Londres. El clima era frío como de costumbre, aunque había un poco de sol a lo lejos. Se sentía abrumado, mil cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, ser el nuevo ministro, Ginny en la casa de Draco, su relación falsa con Cho…

_(N/A: o pensando en Mayre como la primera Latin American Idol… XDD que dices tú Pao?) _

Necesitaba despejarse de todo eso, incluso le afectaba en hecho que esa amiga de Ginny, Paola fuera a salir con ese despistado y muy parecido a él, Daniel del ministerio¿por que nadie hablaba de nada mas que eso?

A nadie parecia importarle que se hubiera firmado una nueva ley mágica, todos parecían interesado en que ese Daniel al fin se había atrevido a hablarle a Paola… ¡Pero ya estaba pensando en otras cosas! Y no en las que debia solucionar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de Draco, no sabia como pero había llegado hasta allí. Entro por la puerta principal y camino entre el jardín, no le vendría mal espiarlos un poco¿como espiar? No, no, no, el no los espiaría, simplemente iría a ver como iban con el trabajo que les había dado…

Llego a la ventaba de la sala y no vio mas que miles de cajas y pergaminos tirados. Maldijo por sus adentros al pisar un regalito del pequeño gran danés de Draco, se limpio la suela del zapato en el césped y continuó a la siguiente ventana, esa era de la cocina de la mansión, allí si los vio, aunque no le gusto nada de lo que vio. Draco sobre Ginny en el piso, los dos llenos de ¿harina?

- ¡Harry! – grito Ginny al voltear la vista la verlo

* * *

Draco y Ginny habían continuado con el trabajo hasta pasado el medio día. Ya el hambre no los dejaba concentrarse más en lo que hacían asi que…

- Vamos a comer Draco por favor me mueeeero de hambre

- Si, yo tambien, le diré a uno de los elfos que…

- No, deja eso, yo cocinare algo, mas bien tú y yo haremos algo

- ¿Disculpa? Me perdí en la parte de "yo cocinare"

- Si, además la comida que yo hago es mas rica que la de cualquier elfo – dijo alzando la mirada. Draco rió y se puso de pie.

- Andando pues. Con que no me envenenes es todo Weasley.

- cállate y camina Malfoy.

Llegaron a la cocina de Draco. Nada era parecido a la cocina de la madriguera, en ella todos los estantes eran cromados y con acabados de aluminio en ella.

- wow…

- ¿Es un buen wow o un mal wow?

- ¡Es un wow de wow¡Mira todo esto!

- Si, no me gustaba como la tenían antes. Siempre me han gustado más las cosas eléctricas Muggles.

- o.O ¿Tu Draco Malfoy con cosas Muggles en su casa?

- ¬¬ ¡Calla!

- ¿Y que es eso? Tienes espejos en tu cocina.

- No, es una refrigeradora

- eso lo se, pero… ¿Con espejos?

- Si, son lo nuevo del mercado.

- Vaya… ¿y esto que es?

- Es un microondas pero esta adherido a la refrigeradora para mayor comodidad.

- Ah si de este ya había visto antes…aunque no calienta bien la comida solo la deja hirviendo de afuera y de adentro sigue igual de fría – Draco rió.

Habían decidido preparar unas croquetas de atún. Era lo más rápido y fácil que se les había ocurrido.

- ¿Ya abriste las latas de atún?

- Si, acá están¿les pongo estos huevos?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Pero sabrán mal! Están crudos…

- No, échaselos y ponle las papas que machacamos antes.

- Para eso le hubiera dicho a un elfo que me hiciera a mi mí almuerzo y tú hacías el tuyo.

- Ya deja de alegar y dime ¿donde esta la harina?

- Creo que en el estante de arriba a la derecha.

- A si acá esta – dijo Ginny mientras de puntitas bajaba un gran saco de harina – lo dejaste abierto mira que asi AAAAA – grito mientras resbalaba con una cáscara de huevo tirada en el piso y caía de espaldas bañándose toda en harina.

- ¡Ginny¿Estás bien? – dijo Draco corriendo hacia ella patinando en la misma cáscara de huevo que ella cayendo, para su desgracia, sobre Ginny. Los dos comenzaron a reír como tontos sin darse cuenta de la incomoda posición en la que estaban.

- Sabes – le dijo Ginny – Por suerte que el saco de harina callo en el estante y no en mi cabeza, sino que buen golpe el que me hubiera dado…aunque Draco ¡Draco!

- ¿Que¡Que! – dijo el mientras Ginny volteaba a ver hacia el saco de harina que se tambaleaba en la orilla del estante. Draco lo veía tambien con los ojos muy abiertos, ninguno pudo hacer nada, antes de que se lo imaginaran ya les había caído encima y los había cubierto todos de harina. ¿Que hacer mas que reírse?

- Sabes Ginny, sobre lo que me dijiste antes.

- Aja

- Sobre Harry, estoy seguro que el se lo pierde, eres una maravillosa mujer, y si el no te ve, él lo pierde, tu no debes preocuparte por ello. Apostaría que no tardara en darse cuenta.

- Eso espero Draco, y gracias.

- ¿Por que?

- Por todo, por ser un gran amigo y ayudarme en esto.

- Bueno, aunque te falto decir que soy encantados y muy atractivo.

- Si, claro, quitate que pesas – dijo volteando a ver a la ventana, y lo que vio la dejo helada - ¡Harry! – grito haciendo rodar a Draco por el piso de la habitación.

Harry los saludo con la mano ruborizado y enojado al mismo tiempo aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Draco se puso de pie y mientras se intentaba sacudir la harina del pelo le dijo:

- ¿Que haces allá afuera¿Nos estabas espiando?

- Espiándolos ¿Yo? Claro que no, quería ver como iban con el trabajo que les di, aunque por lo visto…

- Cállate Potter y entra de una vez.

Harry rodeo de nuevo la casa entrando a la mansión. Paso por la sala donde vio varias cajas ya numeradas con pergaminos ordenados adentro, se sintió aliviado al ver que ya iban avanzados en el trabajo. Ya al llegar al comedor se topo con Ginny y Draco, los dos enharinados de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¿Que querías Harry? – pregunto draco.

- Ya te dije, venia a ver como iban con el trabajo que les asigne.

- Vaya¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por tus empleados? – le contesto Ginny fríamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde habían estado trabajando. Harry y Draco se voltearon a ver, uno con cara de _"¿A esta que le pico?" _y el otro con una de _"¡Serás de bestia!"_

- Pues si, si me preocupo por mis empleados – contesto el moreno caminando hacia ella mientras Draco tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Entonces lo disimulas muy bien – le contesto rápidamente mientras le pasaba a Draco un pergamino – Pansy Parkinson.

- No mortífago – le decía el rubio inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo que no mortífago? – le reclamo Harry tomando el pergamino en sus manos – pero si hay pruebas que confirman que a sido participe de…

- ¡No! Mortífago Potter – dijo draco tratando de calmarse – ella jamás juro nada ni le tatuaron la marca tenebrosa en el brazo.

- Pero se le vio con…

- A mi tambien se me vio con mortífagos y no ves que sea uno ¿O piensas lo contrario? – le reto

- Draco claro que no, sabes que confiamos en ti – le dijo Ginny mientras le tomaba de la mano en símbolo de solidaridad.

A Harry eso le pareció símbolo de otra cosa pero se trago las palabras, no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada a Draco, mucho menos a Ginny.

- Mira Potter – continuó Draco – Pansy no estaba allí por su propio gusto, estaba allí para que sus padres no sospecharan de ella, muchos hijos de mortífagos hacían lo mismo. Ponla en no mortífagos Ginny por favor, y las pruebas son las mismas que le hemos puesto a varios más – dijo sin dejar de ver a Harry a los ojos.

- Muy bien – dijo el moreno – por los visto van bien acá, me retiro para supervisar otros trabajos, hasta pronto – dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Draco de inmediato se puso de pie pero Ginny le tomo del brazo

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Nada, solo le iluminare la pista de aterrizaje – le dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras salía tras Harry – espera Harry – le grito al ver que el moreno estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Por que viniste?

- Ya te dije.

- Si, pero esa no es la razón y tu lo sabes, no me puedes engañar Harry, viniste a ver a Ginny – Harry se tenso sin decir nada mientras Draco proseguía

- Abre los ojos Harry, o acaso tu no te has dado cuenta que tu relación con Cho es una farsa y que es a Ginny a quien realmente amas. ¡Vamos Harry! No puedo creer que el próximo ministro de magia y el que derroto al señor oscuro no se pueda dar cuenta de algo tan simple como si amas o no a una mujer.

Harry no le contesto, simplemente se puso su gabardina negra y salio de la casa mientras murmuraba un _hasta pronto. _

Harry llego rápidamente a su casa, no deseaba hablar con nadie mucho menos ver a nadie, y sabia que si regresaba al ministerio eso seria lo menos que haría.

Entro en su casa donde tiro la gabardina al piso impotentemente, camino a buen paso hacia el bar donde se sirvió rápidamente media copa de vodka puro que apresuro por la garganta. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el caliente vodka caía por sus adentros.

Se sirvió otra copa, pero esta vez no la apresuro de la misma manera, ahora le dio un ligero sorbo y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

¿A quien quería engañar? Draco tenía razón, amaba a Ginny y cada vez podía hacer menos para disimularlo. Vació de nuevo la copa en su boca mientras se ponía de pie y arrojaba el cristal contra la pared.

¡Si tan solo supiera que decirle o que hacer! Dio vueltas en la habitación como gato encerrado tratando de pensar que hacer, tratando de encontrar una salida al embrollo en el que se había metido.

Ya mañana seria sábado, y a partir de ese día seria el nuevo ministro de magia, quería solucionar todo esto antes de ser ministro, sino sabía de sobra que no tendría tiempo para ello y que debería de prestarle más atención a otras cosas.

Ya cuando iba por la vuelta mil ochocientos veinticuatro del cuarto se paro en seco.

_¡Ya sabia que hacer! _

Mas bien, siempre lo había sabido pero hasta ahora se había decidirlo a hacerlo, pero antes debia hacer algo mas.

Camino hacia su estudio mientras trataba de buscar el botón para hacer que el piso dejara de dar vueltas. Claro, con una botella de vodka enzima yo tambien daría vueltas. Tomo un papel de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y le escribió a su secretaria.

Quería que le enviara una invitación a la ceremonia de mañana a Paola la compañera de Ginny y a Daniel el chico del departamento de aurores. Sabía que a ellos dos les gustaría ir a la ceremonia, como era una ceremonia oficial, no todos podrían llegar a menos que tuvieran una invitación.

Se tenso al notar que Ginny tampoco tendría invitación, le garabateo otras líneas más al papel donde le preguntaba a su secretaria si se le había enviado o no una invitación a Ginebra Weasley. Luego de eso llamo a Hedwig quien seguía con el después de este tiempo, le ato el papel a la pata y abrió la ventana para dejarlo salir.

Después de unos instantes aparecía Hedwig de nuevo en su escritorio con la respuesta de su secretaria. Esta le decía que las dos invitaciones que le había pedido para Paola y Daniel serian enviadas esa misma noche.

Tambien le decía que a la señorita ginebra se le había enviado ya una invitación aunque no la utilizaría ya que iría con el señor Malfoy a la ceremonia.

Estas últimas líneas solo le sirvieron a Harry para tomas más valor y decidirse a hacer lo que tenia en mente. Tomo su celular del bolsillo, oprimió la tecla numero cinco unos instantes y llamo.

- Hola, Cho, necesitamos hablar…

* * *

**N/A¡Uy¡Ya va la cosa! Ya el capitulo cinco es el ultimo snif… snif… les pido perdón por adelanto por que volverá a salir de Guatemala y no se si regresare en Diciembre o en enero, asi que… ¡¡sorry!! **

**Mil gracias a los reviews que me dejaron y gracias tambien a los que leen sin dejar su rr. **

**Les recuerdo que este es un regalo para mi amigota PAOLA quien hace unos días cumplió años – **_lo se Pao, hace ya mucho tiempo pero cuando escribí este Cáp. no los habías cumplido aun –_** ¡¡Asi que todos un abrazo para Pao!! **_O bellapaola como quieran llamarle_

**Tambien les invito a leer mi nuevo fic "**_Last Sacrifice"_**, es por mi aniversario como escritora, esta muy bueno eh. **

**Ya me puce al dia con mis otras actualizaciones para kien los lea… **

**Ahora si¡nos veremos luego!**

**Jamesandmolly **


End file.
